<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once upon a novel by rangerchikin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491404">once upon a novel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin'>rangerchikin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you feel like it's a waste?"</p><p>Not looking up from where he rested, snug against Jade's shoulder, Trey shot a question back. "Waste of what?"</p><p>"You. To end up with me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trey Clover/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once upon a novel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very short but i love these two a lot. like a lot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you feel like it's a waste?"</p><p>Not looking up from where he rested, snug against Jade's shoulder, Trey shot a question back. "Waste of what?"</p><p>"You," Jade drowsily chortled. "To end up with me."</p><p>He knew Jade for a while. Not for a lifetime, but enough to know that wasn't quite like him. "Is that a serious question?"</p><p>"Trey-san. I've only been on land for a few years, but I could name a handful of people who deserve you." Jade tilted his head to have a better look at his boyfriend, who was nothing but confused. "Now that I think of it, I wasn't one of them."</p><p>"You can't be drunk, can you?" Trey seeked for signs of irritation, or heartbreak; there were none of those. Jade had his typical smile, one cheek resting over the pillow they both share. But Trey knew something was wrong. "Who gave you that idea?"</p><p>"I read one of your readings on the shelf. A novel," Jade explained. Even when he was talking about something this upsetting, Trey would never deny how Jade's heterochromatic orbs hypnotized him so frustratingly well. They glisten like glass, you wouldn't be able to tear your gaze away. "I reached one part where someone said, 'a good man is fated for a good other half'. I couldn't help but think that it must've been unfair for you to have me in place of someone like that."</p><p>He didn't even remember owning a novel about soulmates. It could've been one of Cater's, or his mother's which he accidentally brought. It still gave Jade the wrong idea nonetheless. Trey has to be the one to set it straight. He got up to rest on his elbow, prying away from the bed. "Jade, look at me."</p><p>Jade was still laying down, seconds away from falling asleep. He shuts his eyes the moment Trey closed their distance to kiss, welcoming Trey's warmer palm over his cheek with a sigh. Trey would never rather hear that from anyone but Jade.</p><p>He pulled away, keeping his palm where it is, letting his thumb affectionately caress the cheek beneath it. "You think I could kiss someone else like that?"</p><p>With a snort, Jade gave him a chuckle. Jade didn't get the answer he wanted, and Trey knew that's how he made him listen. "I don't just kiss someone nice. That's not how feelings work."</p><p>"I've never been with anyone other than you, you can't expect me to tell." Jade pointed. And Trey understood clear as day.</p><p>"That's why I'm telling you this. Regardless of who you were with, or what kind of person you are, if I chose you then so be it. You're all I want. A novel couldn't change my mind, Jade."</p><p>Jade was following with his lips pursed, seemingly thinking to himself. "I did come across compatibility of some sort. When a good person has an equally good significant other, that's just the same nature being compatible."</p><p>"Are you implying I'm a bad guy too?" Trey's laugh was breathy, as he genuinely found it funny. Jade could be highly intelligent in one thing and absolutely naive in another. "If that's convincing you to think that I made the right choice, I guess that will do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have 79336 ideas for these two, i wont lie i have drafts on the works but im facing a major wb this month. i just can't find the will to write. i got fed up and dared myself to make something short, hence this ????? thing. i love them so much ; - ;</p><p>anyways i heard trey will probably appear on the june bride event so i probably won't pull for jamil, but i want him sooooo bad sjdjsj. im TORN fam.</p><p>thank you for coming by and reading my rants, leave kudos for good luck &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>